Não Vou Me Adaptar?
by Giby a hobbit
Summary: Dez anos se passaram enquanto eu dormia. O mundo mudou, meus amigos mudaram... E eu?Não reconheço a pessoa que vejo no espelho...


Não vou me adaptar?

Capitulo 1 – Tempo de Despertar

Dr. Rey ainda estava imerso naquele sentimento de sonho realizado, conseguir a residência no Winner Hospital foi uma excelente maneira de começar sua carreia. Apenas a nata da medicina trabalhava lá, e por isso as vagas para a residência eram disputadíssimas, e ele estava lá.

Agora Dr. Rey acompanhava de perto o Dr. Wilde, pela primeira vez o jovem médico iria entrar na restrita área do subsolo, essa parte do hospital era destinada a família Winner, era lá que eles se internavam quando necessário.

Era sempre assim, toda vez que um novato descia ao subsolo trazia aquela ar de quem esta prestes a entrar num mundo mágico, claro que essa sensação era alimentada pelos boatos espalhados pelos funcionários sobre instalações luxuosas e paredes de ouro, definitivamente Dr. Wilde se divertia com a reação dos novatos quando as portas do elevador se abriam para um corredor igual a todos os outros daquele hospital, com Dr. Rey não foi diferente.

"Decepcionado por as paredes não estarem cobertas de ouro?" Perguntou o veterano.

"Sempre achei os boatos meio exagerados, mas eu esperava um pouco de luxo afinal essa ala é destinada a uma das famílias mais ricas das colônias e da Terra". Dr Wilde gostou da sinceridade do residente.

"Na verdade esta ala é uma replica do hospital".Disse enquanto caminhava sendo seguido de perto pelo residente.

"Um hospital inteiro no subsolo?! Por quê?"

"Porque é difícil superar os traumas da guerra. O Sr. Winner é um homem precavido, caso aconteça alguma coisa será possível evacuar todos os paciente e funcionários aqui para baixo, como num bunker1." Dr Wilde olhou para o jovem. "Espero que nunca seja necessário tomar essa atitude, mas acho que foi muito prudente pensar nessa possibilidade."

"É verdade que o hospital foi construído especialmente para o paciente que está internado aqui no subsolo?"

"Isso é verdade. Nos últimos dias da guerra, no dia que Relena Peacecraft foi resgatada, durante a batalha um 'irmão de guerra' do Sr. Winner saiu gravemente ferido, ele está em coma desde então. Pensando em dar o melhor tratamento para o amigo o Sr. Winner mandou construir esse hospital." Explicou Dr. Wilde.

"Mas, isso faz 10 anos! Ele ainda tem esperanças do amigo acordar?"

"Graças a essa esperança que hoje temos o melhor complexo hospitalar que se tem noticias." Dizendo isso Dr. Wilde encerrou a conversa e entrou no quarto.

Nem parecia que aquele era um quarto de hospital, quadros retratando paisagens da Terra e das colônias decoravam as paredes do quarto, Dr. Rey se aproximou de um dos quadro que trazia a imagem de uma igrejinha com tijolos aparente, em frente a esta um casal de sacerdotes cercados por varias crianças, estreitando os olhos ele leu no canto inferior direito da pintura 'Igreja Maxwell – W. Chang'. Pelos traços do artista era claro que todos os quadros no quarto foram feitos pelo mesmo pintor. Numa das paredes havia um altar com a imagem de um anjo, as asas abertas como se estivesse preste a alçar vôo, espada em riste pronto para a batalha. A escultura era impressionante, a túnica do anjo esculpida com tamanha leveza que parecia seda esvoaçando ao vento, assim como os cabelos, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o rosto da estatueta, os traços delicados e olhos expressivos davam uma vida quase sobrenatural à imagem.

Dr. Rey desviou o olhar para a cama hospitalar que estava na parede oposta ao altar cercada por aparelhos que monitoravam os sinais vitais do paciente, uma enfermeira terminava de trançar os longos cabelos do jovem, que permanecia inconsciente, alheio a tudo ao redor.

A enfermeira acariciou o rosto do jovem, dirigindo-lhe um olhar maternal.

"Pronto Duo, cabelos devidamente trançados, rosto barbeado..." Abaixou-se e deu um beijo na testa do paciente. "Até amanhã meu menino." A enfermeira fez mais uma caricia no rosto de Duo e voltou-se para o medico.

"Alguma alteração Mrs. Klun?" Dr. Wilde analisava os sinais vitais do paciente.

"Não Dr., ele continua dormindo." Respondeu a enfermeira, ela voltou-se para o residente a tempo de flagrá-lo inspirando profundamente. "Aromaterapia2." Disse apontando para o aromatizador que estava sobre uma mesinha num dos cantos do quarto.

"O Sr. Winner sempre pesquisa tratamentos alternativos procurando uma maneira de despertar o amigo." Explicou o medico veterano.

"A última foi um xamã." Riu a enfermeira. "Ele trouxe um velho Xamã para com sua magia libertar a alma do Duo."

"Vocês estão falando daquele índio esquisito que estava circulando pelo hospital semana passada?" Perguntou Rey.

"O próprio. Ele fez uma lambança nesse quarto! Levei horas para limpar os cabelos do Duo das cinzas que foram jogadas nele."

Dr. Wilde e Mrs. Klun começaram a comentar os muitos 'tratamentos alternativos' que o Sr. Winner inventava, rindo das confusões que alguns deles causavam no hospital.

"Não podemos esquecer que graças a essa obsessão do sr. Winner que esse hospital existe." Comentou Mrs Klun.

"E graças a ele que a srª se tornou enfermeira." Completou Dr. Wilde. "Mrs. Klun era cabeleireira, ela foi contratada para cuidar dos cabelos do Duo, o Sr. Winner não admitia a possibilidade de cortá-lo." Explicou para o residente.

"Quando eu manifestei o desejo de me tornar enfermeira o Sr Winner pagou os meus estudos, e agora estou aqui cuidando de vários pacientes, mas meu preferido é o Duo." Dizendo isso ela voltou-se para o paciente. "Duo!"

Duo estava acordado, nos belos olhos violeta esta estampada toda a confusão de acordar e não saber onde está e o que aconteceu. Ele abria e fechava a boca como se estivesse tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não estava conseguindo. Ao sentir a mão de Mrs Klun próxima da sua, Duo agarrou-a como se esta fosse a sua tabua de salvação.

"Calma, Duo." Dizia ela acariciando o rosto do americano. "Está tudo bem, nós vamos cuidar de você meu menino." Concluiu dando um beijo na mão de Duo que segurava a sua.

Enquanto Mrs Klun acalmava Duo, os medicos se encarregavam dos procedimentos quanto ao despertar do paciente mais famoso do Winner Hospital.

Fim de Tempo de despertar.

oooOO0OOooo

Nota da Giby:

O Povo gostaram? Espero que sim ;)

Eu pensei em aproveitar esse espaço para explicar o cenário onde passa a historia, mas mudei de idéia.

Vocês vão descobrir junto com Duo o que mudou nesses dez anos.

Até!

PS: Agrdecimento especial a Evil Kitsune que betou esse capítulo.

Valeu moça!

* * *

Notas:

1 **Casamatas** são unidades de defesa usadas ostensivamente durante guerras. São feitas de concreto e contam com aberturas que possibilitam o revide em caso de ataque.

2. Aromaterapia é a prática terapêutica que se utiliza dos Óleos Essenciais 100 puros para a prevenção e/ou tratamento auxiliar de problemas físicos, psicológicos e energéticos, visando proporcionar o bem estar geral do ser humano. Serve para tratar e/ou embelezar a pele, auxiliar na cura de doenças comuns, curar a alma, relaxar o corpo e a mente.


End file.
